Teenager
by TheAmericanGit
Summary: America walks in the meeting like a teen would, 30 minutes late and listening to his iPod. When he accidentally pulls his headphones out of his phone and blasts music, what will the others think?


**Hey! This is a one-shot sort of thing, with not a lot of pairings. There might not even be any pairings! I'm a very America-centric person; so of course, it's about teenage influence on my favorite nation. X3 that; and I find it extremely easy to write as America. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. I truly wish I did. **

The other nations that were on time to the meeting stared at America as he walked in; 30 minutes late. He looked up from his iPhone, sticking it in the back pocket of extremely tight black skinny jeans. The jeans were tucked into a pair of high tops, and his sweatshirt was haphazardly thrown on last minute.

His look, all together, was randomly put together, yet somehow worked. "What? Stop staring like you're a deer caught in headlights." He walked to his seat and sat down, putting his hands behind his head and teetering back on his seat.

Germany coughed, putting the attention back on him. "As I was saying about criminal activity…" None of the nations paid much attention, caught on how America looked and how he walked in. France was 'honhonhon'ing under his breath and Russia was 'kol kol kol'ing under his breath. All together, all the nations looked like they wanted to jump him.

When it was his turn to speak he stood up, walking to the podium in a sort of seductive yet just walking way. "Alright, what am I talking about…? World hunger right? Well, statistics show there is enough food in the world to feed each person in a 2,000 calorie diet." **(A/N: I just made that up, but I think I saw it somewhere.)**

All of the nations sort of paused, wondering where or how he knew about that, he WAS dumb, right? "Oh, we could also have like…food drives and such. Like a cafeteria in a high school. That way, you can only get the serving needed." Japan nodded along like he usually would, standing slightly. "I agree with America-san."

Everyone was silent, waiting for someone to call his idea stupid. "Or!" He stating, grinning, "We could use robots and prostitute to earn money." England gapped, slamming his hand on the table. "And I thought you were actually being useful!" America just smiled one of his million-watt smiles. "Sorry Iggy, I thought you were going to be useful too, though."

With those words stated, everyone was in chaos. England practically lunged at America, getting in a few good hits as America laughed and protected himself. Russia went to tease Latvia and Estonia, who were both cowering in fear. Poland tackled Lithuania, gushing about his shoes. And France? He went to go hit on Italy.

Germany shook a bit, attempting to control his pent up anger. When it didn't work he slammed his hands on the table, standing up tall. "Everybody shut-" He was cut off by America's voice ringing out clearly. "Everybody shut up and sit down. We know." Everyone, once again, looked at America wide eyed. Something was obviously up with him, economy maybe?

Prussia started laughing, holding his stomach and pointing at Germany, "He got you West!" America took out his headphones and put them on, blasting his music in his ears. The first few riffs were unnoticeable by the other countries, but then a deep country singing voice covered the room.

"_I was there in the winter of '64. When we camped in the ice at Nashville's doors. Three hundred miles, our trail had led. We barely had time to bury our dead. When the Yankees charged, and the colors fell; Overton hill was a living hell. When we called retreat it was almost dark. I died with a grapeshot in my heart."_

That got the attention of most of the nations, who looked over at America who didn't seem to notice that his earphones weren't plugged in and he was live-stringing the song. The nations got sort of quiet, wanting to hear the song for some reason. America paid no attention to them, mouthing the words of the song quietly.

"_In June of 1944, I waited in the blood of Omaha's shores. Twenty-one and scared to death, my heart poundin' in my chest. I almost made the first seawall, when my friends turned and saw me fall. I still smell the smoke, I can taste the mud. As I lay there, dying from a loss of blood." _

Anyone really that participated in the World War's eyes widened a bit, and a few nations grabbed a seat so they wouldn't fall down when a certain part got to them. America was still mouthing the words, not noticing it much.

"_I'm in the fields of Vietnam, the mountains of Afghanistan. And I'm still hopin', waitin', prayin' I did not die in vain. Say a prayer for peace, for every fallen son. Set our spirits free; let us lay down our guns. Sweet mother Mary we're so tired, but we can't come home 'til the last shots fired. 'Til the last shots fired."_

By now almost all the nations were floored at the song, forgetting why they were mad at anyone or frustrated with America. His people sure made depressing music, sometimes. Especially when you were a country, and went through it all. A choir finished the song, almost sounding like angels.

Once the song ended, all of the nations were practically floored with that song, some even tearing up a bit. America lay back, staring up at the ceiling. Italy was the first to break the silence, sobbing. "Doitsu!" Germany jumped a bit as he was tackled, letting the Italian sob on him.

Romano actually allowed Spain to hold him, both of them close to tears. Romano wouldn't let them fall, but Spain did, snuggling into him. After awhile of laying down America sat up, raising an eyebrow at all of them. "Why do you all look like someone died?" Some of the countries that weren't crying yet ran up to him, crushing him as they started to sob.

"Wha-What's wrong you guys?" Canada sat next to him, Kumojaki hanging around the back. "You're head phones weren't plugged in." America got wide eyed, looking at his twin. He remembered him half the time now, and Canada was ecstatic about it. "You all…heard the song?"

Canada nodded and America sighed, patting heads he could reach. "Sorry for making y'all sad." Italy shot up, tackling him. "The saddest one was the Omaha beach one!" America chuckled, patting Italy's head. "To some, to me, the saddest is the Vietnam and Afghanistan ones."

A few somber ones, but not sobbing ones, nodded in agreement with his pick. Germany decided since it was sad, they would finish the meeting. Half of the people wanted to go out, begging anyone and everyone to go with.

America decided they all needed a drink, so they all went as one big group to get drunk.

…

…

…

…

England tilted his head, looking at America, his words slurred and groggy. "I never asked, why are you dressed like that?" America smiled at his drink, looking at England. "President said I should use my culture, and since he has a teenager, said to act like a teen since technically I am one."

England nodded, taking another swig of his drink. "Ah…"


End file.
